Bad Romance
by JazminAtamari
Summary: Isabella e Edward se casam e se mudam para New York, con seu afilhado Jacob e sua filha Renesmee, respectivamente. Com o passar do tempo, Renesmee e Jacob que nunca se viram como irmãos, fogem de sua solidão começando uma relação secreta y proibida. - Versão Humana- -JASSIE Original by V.W
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en español, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A verdade sobre a minha mãe

- Renesmee, acorda meu bem - murmurou minha babá Esme - Está na hora de você levantar

- Não quero - Me cobri de novo

- Vamos pequena, só faltam mais três semanas de aula. Depois você ficará o verão inteiro com o teu pai - sorri quando ela falou do papai - E o que vem depois das ferias?

- Meu aniversário - Joguei o cobertor e levantei

- Isso mesmo, e quantos anos a princesa vai fazer? - perguntou enquanto tirava o meu uniforme do armário

- Onze - respondi contente

- E depois entrara no Ensino Médio - fiz careta - Como o tempo passa voando... Parece que foi ontem que você estava dando teus primeiros passinhos

Por um instante deixei de ouví-la, não gostava muito da ideia de entrar no Ensino Médio. Eu ainda era muito nova!

Resmungando muito fui tomar banho.

Papai não estava na cidade - como sempre - por isso fui tomar café da manhã na cozinha com Esme e seu marido Carlisle - meu chofer. Edward era um reconhecido produtor musical e passava a maior parte do tempo em New York. Éramos uma das famílias mais ricas de Chicago mas também mais pequena. Éramos somente ele e eu.

Papai nunca tinha falado da minha mãe, ate que entrei na escola. Eu via todas a crianças com suas mães, exceto eu, por isso perguntei onde estava a minha. Ele só me olhou com ternura e disse que um dia ele me contaria.

Chegou o Dia das Mães e minha professora pediu um foto das nossas mães conosco para fazer um porta retrato. Mas eu não tinha mãe. Perguntei à Esme se ela podia comprar uma foto para mim no centro comercial em vez de comprar minha boneca. Mi babá não soube o que fazer...

Papai entrou no meu quarto depois do jantar.

- Princesa você está dormindo?

- Não papai.

- Quero falar com você... - Lentamente ele foi chegando mais perto da minha cama e se sentou - Sobre o que você disse para Esme nesta tarde.

- O que eu disse? - Como qualquer menina de seis anos me distraía facilmente

- Acho que está na hora de falar da... Da sua mãe.

- Ah.

Papai me pegou da mão.

Eu esperei em silêncio que ele continuasse.

- O nome dela é Tania Denali. - suspirou - Conhecia-a quando estudava em Jiulliard. Nos apaixonamos e dois anos depois da minha graduação nos casamos. Eu a amei muito, tanto quanto amo você. - sorriu - Mas eramos muito jovens... Eu acho. Ela queria um bebe e a cegonha...

Parou de falar quando percebeu que rodei os olhos. Na minha idade eu já sabia que os bebes não eram trazidos pela cegonha.

- Esta bem, a cegonha não. Você nasceu e era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi ... mas ela não viu dessa forma. - Uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos verdes

- Não chora papai - E o abracei.

-Você é tudo que eu tenho princesa. E sinto muito não passar muito tempo com você como eu gostaria - soluço - e compensar com o meu amor, o que sua mãe não quis dar ...

Naquela época, eu não entendia muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso, eu tinha apenas seis anos. Mais tarde compreendi que a minha mãe não me quis. Ela sofreu uma forte depressão pós-parto.

Esme me disse que mesmo quando voltamos do hospital ela não quis me ver. Seis meses mais tarde, ele saiu de casa, deixando apenas um papel ao lado do meu berço que dizia: Eu sinto muito.

Logo depois que ele me contou que eu não tinha uma mãe ao meu lado, prestou mais atenção em mim. E quando não podia ficar comigo, me enchia de presentes. Dessa forma, ele preenchia o vazio que a minha mãe tinha deixado assim como as ausências dele, as quais foram mais frequentes com o passar do tempo; pelo qual Esme e Carlisle viraram os pais que eu não tinha ao meu lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Notícia

Na segunda semana de férias, Carlisle me levantou meu ânimo que andava pelo chão.

- Ontem teu pai ligou, Renesmee - tirei os olhos do meu café-da-manhã - Irei buscá-lo no aeroporto às cinco.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam ao meu ver contente.

- Quer vir e fazer uma surpresa?

- Sério? Você não está brincando?

- Não, eu nunca faria isso boneca! - seu sotaque inglês fazia-o parecer da realeza.

Sorri eufórica, papai voltaria.

Há três semanas que não o via.

Esme escovou meu cabelo - castanho dourado igual ao de papai. Depois de tomar banho, ela escolheu uma saia vermelha e uma blusa branca com beijinhos vermelhos estampados.

Papai sorriu amplamente quando me viu no aeroporto com Carlisle.

- Princesa! - me carregou e encheu meu rosto de beijos - Tenho excelentes notícias. - disse, uma vez que me colocou de novo no chão.

- O que é?

- Em casa eu te conto - nervosamente acomodou seu despenteado cabelo dourado para trás.

Depois do jantar saímos em direção ao jardim com o telescópio na mão, para ver a lua e as estrelas.

- Princesa...?

-Sim, papai - ajustei a visão do telescópio que estava sobre o tripé.

- Preciso falar com você - murmurou nervoso e sério.

- Tudo bem, pode falar - tirei os olhos da lua e o olhei.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos para por seus pensamentos em ordem.

Sentei-me ao lado dele.

- Conheci alguém em New York.

- Alguém?

- Sim, o nome dela é Isabella Swan - o nome me parecia familiar - Ela é muito agradável - guardo silencio.

- E o quê que tem?...

- Ela tem um filho... mais ou menos da tua idade...

- E? - perguntei com cautela.

- Eu a amo - falou.

Não sabia o que dizer... Por um lado era bom - acho - que papai tivesse alguém e por outro lado era ruim - tinha certeza - já que dividiria o amor e a atenção dele, a qual já era muito pouca.

Sem saber o que fazer somente olhei para ele.

- Pedi-a em casamento - sussurrou - para que ela seja a mãe que você não teve. Quero que você tenha uma figura materna a qual possa admirar e que possa te ajudar nos próximos anos. Você vai entrar numa etapa na que eu... Bom... não acho que seja capaz de te ajudar. - Engoliu a saliva - Vamos nos casar em agosto.

- E onde vocês vão morar? - perguntei dessa maneira já que me sentia excluída nessa situação.

- Bom ela e o filho dela, Jacob, bom, não é o filho dela exatamente, é seu afilhado... moram em Phoenix, Arizona. Bella e eu estávamos pensando em que não seria justo para você, moram num lugar desconhecido. Tampouco é justo com Jacob vir morar aqui em Chicago... eu quase sempre estou em New York... ela pode escrever onde quiser - Ai meu Deus! Não, New York não, New York não - Então, será melhor que nós quatro nos mudemos para New York no fim do verão.

Odiava New York pelo simples fato de que papai estivesse sempre lá e não comigo... mas se nos mudávamos para aquela odiosa cidade ele não ficaria longe de mim.

Não falei por um bom tempo, assimilando toda aquela nova informação.

Papai iria se casar com uma estranha aos meus olhos, teria um novo irmão - algo que nunca pedi- e para completar moraríamos numa nova cidade.

- Renesmee... princesa, não fica brava - me pegou pelas mãos com delicadeza.

- No estou brava é só que... ainda não consigo... assimilar tudo isto. Sinto como se isto fosse um filme em vez de ser... real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please, reviews! Espero que estejam gostando da história :)


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

..cookies - muito obrigada pelo comentário e com certeza vou escrever até o ultimo capítulo, mesmo que ninguem leia hahaha... Nunca gostei de começar a ler uma história e não conseguir terminá-la. Não seria justo com você e nem com ninguem que goste da história. Bjos :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conhecendo minha nova família

Durante toda a semana papai esteve muito ansioso com a visita da sua prometida e de seu filho.

Meu pai ficou muito contente de que eu tenha recebido a noticia de seu casamento com tanta calma e maturidade. Claro que não o vi dessa maneira, só que não tinha opção.

O que eu podia dizer ou fazer? Nada!

Ele tinha tomado a decisão de se casar e nos mudar para outra cidade sem me consultar. Que sentido tinha que me irritasse e fizesse birra, se isso não iria fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Além disso, ele parecia feliz e prometeu não me deixar em segundo plano, que tinha amor suficiente para mim, para Bella e para Jacob. Naquele momento... acreditei nele.

No sábado à uma em ponto tocaram a campainha.

Suspirei e desci as escadas com Esme. Papai abriu a porta com um grande sorriso em seus lábios. Me detive ao pé das escadas e alisei meu vestido azul marinho com detalhes azul claro.

Isabella Swan - reconhecida autora de livros para crianças - entrou na minha casa com um lindo sorriso em seus labios rosados. Seu cabelo escuro contrastava com sua pele branca. Seus olhos cor chocolate -estranhamente iguais aos meus - olharam, por um momento, ao rosto do meu pai e depois me olhou com um certo brilho nos olhos.

Depois dos cumprimentos entre os adultos, papai cumprimentou o garoto que estava ao lado de Bella.

- Oi Jacob, lembra de mim? - o garoto moreno de olhos escuros e penetrantes não tirava o olhar de cima de mim.

Me ruborizei.

- Oi Edward. - respondeu muito sério ao apertar a mão do meu pai.

- Renesmee, vem filha - papai pediu extendendo sua mão.

Olhei para Esme e ela asintiu para me passar confiança.

Caminhei devagar até eles, sentindo-me repentinamente nervosa.

- Hola Renesmee, meu nome é Bella. - apertou minha mão com suavidade - tinha muita vontade de te conhecer. Teu pai me falou muito sobre você.

Sorri cortezmente.

- Ele é meu filho Jacob - pôs a mão sobre e o cotovelo do garoto.

- Oi. pode me chamar Jake - falou com uma lindo sorriso.

- Não tenho apelido - dei umas risadinhas quando o cumprimentei.

Nós quatro rimos da minha estupidez.

Pelo menos parecia que nos daríamos bem.

- Passemos à sala - murmurou papai me tomando da mão - Esme - sussurrou em sua direção.

Mi babá se dirigiu à cozinha.

Pensei que papai se sentaria ao lado de Bella, mas não, sentou-me ao lado dele, enquanto que sua noiva e Jake se sentavam em nossa frente em outro sofá.

Ela estava com um vestido cinza de manga curta e colado ao corpo. Ele vestia as mesmas cores que mim: calça azul marinho e camiseta azul claro.

Jacob e eu quase engasgamos com o suco de laranja que Esme trouxe quando papai disse:

- Em duas semanas viajaremos a New York para escolher a casa em que moraremos.

Limpei minha boca de suco que respingou e suspirei. Olhei para o meu "irmão" e ele só fez careta. Pelo visto, ele também não gostava da ideia de se mudar a uma cidade desconhecida.

Bella e Edward nos informaram tudo. O casamento seria no 13 de agosto. Fariam uma cerimonia pequena; somente assistiriam seus amigos mas próximos e a festa seria em nosso jardim. Até o dia, Bella e Jake já teriam vendido sua casa em Phoenix.

Jake seria o padrinho de alianças e eu seria a dama de honra.

Perguntaram a nossa opinião...?

Não!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muito Obrigada mesmo a todos que estão lendo esta história, que mesmo não sendo minha é muito importante para mim. Espero que gostem deste capítulo e me deixem saber o que acham da história.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meu Novo Irmão

O casal feliz continuo conversando...

Eles iriam de lua de mel ao Brasil por duas semanas; Jacob e eu ficaríamos sob o cuidado de Esme e Carlisle. Uma semana depois de que nossos pais voltassem de sua viagem, Jake e eu iríamos à escola.

Papai viu que nem Jacob nem eu estávamos interessados na conversa sobre a nova casa de New York nem na nova escola.

- Filha, por que você não leva Jake para conhecer a casa - sugeriu papai.

Asentí y Jacob ficou de pé com um grande sorriso.

Caminhei com ele pelo corredor. Não sabia quantos anos ele tinha, mas era muito alto; com muita sorte ficava na altura de seu ombro.

- Este é o escritório do meu pai. - disse, sinalando uma porta de madeira.

Abri a porta e entramos na oficina.

- Estes são meus livros favoritos - sinalei uma ampla seção da estante.

- Stephen King? - perguntou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras - Não é um pouco pequena para ler esses livros?

- Não sei - disse - meu pai me deixa lê-los. Quer ver o jardim?

- Claro.

Jacob me seguiu em silêncio pela casa até que chegamos nas portas traseiras de vidro.

- É muito bonito... E muito grande - murmurou com admiração.

- Brigada. Esme e eu que cuidamos. É uma pena que tenha que abandoná-lo. - suspirei e me dirigi a um dos balanços.

- Quer que eu te balance? - ofereceu-se Jacob.

- Si você quiser...

- Quantos anos você tem, Renesmee? - perguntou enquanto me balançava para a frente com suavidade.

- Dez. Farei onze em setembro. E você?

- Doze. Farei treze em janeiro.

Ficamos em silêncio um bom tempo, enquanto ele continuava mexendo de trás para frente uma e outra vez.

- Por que teus pais não estão juntos? - perguntou Jake.

-Minha mãe... minha mãe não me quis. - sussurrei.

- Hum - continuou me balançando.

- E por que Bella não está com teu pai? - fingí não saber que ela não era sua mãe.

- Bella não é minha mãe... é minha madrinha. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha seis anos em um acidente de carro. - sussurrou, com dor em sua voz.

- Sinto muito Jake.

- Não se preocupa, sou forte... Tive que ser.

Fiz uma careta, preocupada por ele.

- Você está no fundamental? - murmurou depois de um prolongado silêncio.

- Não. Vou entrar no ensino médio este outono.

- Você é muito nova para o ensino médio.

- Estou adiantada um ano.

- Wow.

Ele sentou no balanço à minha esquerda

- Quer que eu balance você? - ofereci.

- Não, assim estou bem, obrigado.

Jacob e eu ficamos em silêncio de novo. Não o vi como algo negativo, só que ainda não nos conhecíamos muito bem. Mas de qualquer jeito, não eram silêncios incômodos, sentia-me muito bem ao lado dele, como si o conhecesse uma vida inteira.

- Gosto do teu cabelo - disse Jacob parando o meu balanço.

Eu me ruborizei.

- Brigada.

- Posso tocá-lo?

Eu ri.

-Se... se quiser - gaguejei devido às minhas risadas.

Pegou um dos meus cachos entre seus dedos. Um momento depois o colocou em seu lugar e sorriu para mim.

Eu gostava dos olhos dele e a cor bronzeada de sua pele, mas não disse nada em voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oi gente ;) espero que gostem deste capitulo... Não é muito longo nem nada por isso tentarei postar mais hoje, mas se não der, amanhã à tarde eu posto. Brigada por tudo! Bjos! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caça de Casa

Duas semanas depois que conheci Bella e Jacob viajamos a New York no jatinho que meu pai tinha - era mais barato ter um avião próprio do que pagar às agências cada vez que tivessemos que viajar. Ficamos hospedados no The New York Palace já que meu pai tinha acabado de vender seu apartamento.

A corretora, de Bienes y Raices, senhora Dubois, conduziu-nos à sua caminhonete BMW até as casas que vimos aquele día. Todas no melhor bairro de Manhattan.

A primeira casa era muito bonita, mas segundo meu pai e Bella era muito pequena para suas necessidades.

A segunda casa estava na esquina de uma escola preparatória de muito prestigio, -segundo nossos pais, entraríamos nessa escola em alguns anos. - A casa também era linda, mas os quartos eram muito pequenos e pouco iluminadas.

A terceira casa era uma verdadeira obra de arte, segundo a senhora Dubois era uma das primeiras mansões da cidade. A dona era uma velhinha que já não podia pagar os gastos da mansão. Edward e Bella viram a casa e cochichavam o tempo todo. Depois de uma hora disseram que custaria mais remodelar a casa do que pagariam por ela.

O quarto lugar ao que fomos era um luxuoso penthouse de dois andares no andar vinte. Jake e eu gostamos muito do apartamento mas não convenceu aos adultos.

Eu estava muito cansada, eram as quatro da tarde e ainda não tínhamos almoçado.

Chegamos à uma casa cor marfim de dois andares no coração do Upper East Side. A corretora abriu um pequeno portão dourado, que combinava com as janelas, e subimos as dez escadas detrás dela até as portas douradas de ferro forjado y vidro.

Entramos em uma pequena recepção de apenas dois metros e abriu outras portas iguais às anteriores. Entramos em silêncio na grande casa.

- Wow Edward - murmurou Bella depois que passou os olhos no interior da casa.

Era uma linda casa, até mais que a que tínhamos em Chicago.

Bem à direita tinha uma escada colada à parede. Em nossa frente estava um grande vestuário e ao final desta, uma habitação de tetos altos.

- Esta é a sala - murmurou a senhora Dubois.

Ao lado direito da sala estava um desnível e papai imaginou de imediato um grande piano.

Nos mostraram a moderna cozinha, a sala de jantar, a garagem, um estúdio, biblioteca duas vezes o tamanho da casa em Illinois.

-Aqui seria um perfeito estúdio de gravação - murmurou papai.

Jacob me pegou pela mão e subimos as escadas.

No segundo andar tinha duas suítes y outra biblioteca. No terceiro andar tinha três suites.

Entrei em um dos dormitórios do terceiro andar, era grande e iluminado e pintado na cor purpura. De imediato me imaginei uma grande cama alta com quatro postes, para dar um toque de quarto de uma princesa.

Abri uma porta e me dei e frente com o banheiro, os azulejos eram da cor lilás. Tinha uma banheira grande -quase uma jacuzzi- e ducha separada. Saí de lá e abri outra porta e era um "pequeno" armário. Era do tamanho do mi banheiro na outra casa.

Olhei de novo para o quarto que esperava que fosse meu e me chamou a atenção uma terceira porta. Ja tinha visto o banheiro e o armário, não tinha ideia do que fosse aquela porta.

Abri-a com receio e vi outra porta.

Fiz uma careta.

Timidamente toquei na misteriosa porta, alguém abriu do outro lado.

- As suites se comunicam! - murmurou Jake, encantado.

A suite do outro lado era exatamente igual à purpura só que na cor azul índigo. Eram as únicas habitações que se comunicavam.

Descemos as escadas muito sorridentes e não vimos ninguém. Procuramos por eles na cozinha, nos quartos vazios, na sala de jantar, na garagem, e no quarto de empregados... Nada.

Ouvimos risadas e seguimos o som. Estavam no sotão.

Abrimos os olhos com surpresa.

Bella estava sentada na beira de uma piscina, com os pés descalços dentro.

- O que acharam da casa meninos? - perguntou papai secando seu rosto devido às gotas d'água.

- É muito bonita - sorri para ele.

- É exatamente o que Bella e eu estávamos falando. - Não esperava que houvesse ma piscina. - Fica em um excelente bairro, é grande, posso ter meu próprio estúdio de gravação, Bella pode utilizar a biblioteca do segundo andar como estúdio para que escreva a vontade e sem interrupções e vocês tem a piscina. - papai parecia tão feliz que quase irradiava luz - A escola está à alguns quarteirões ao sul e o cursinho ao norte. O meu estúdio está à uns minutos... O que você acha Bella?

Isabella virou-se, olhou para nós e sorriu, pareceu-me ver certo ar de tristeza em seu olhar.

- É perfeita... mas é muito cara, muito mais do que concordamos Edward.

- Isso não é problema querida...

- Edward eu não... - negou com a cabeça.

- Você gostou da casa?

Ela fez sinal que sim.

- Princesa - virou-se para me olhar - você gostou da casa?

- Si papai.

- Jake, pelo teu sorriso vejo que também gostou, não é?

- Claro Edward.

- Também gostei da casa... O que faz uma decisão unânime... Senhora Dubois, compraremos a casa, pode trazer os documentos.

Oba!

- Com certeza, Senhor Cullen - a mulher sorriu.

- Sua firma pode se encarregar de vender minha casa em Chicago? Quero vendê-la o mais rápido possivel.

- Farei o que puder, Senhor Cullen.

- Obrigado.

- Quero a suíte roxa! - exclamei, ficando cada vez mais perto do meu pai.

- Eu, a azul - falou Jacob.

Pelo menos, morar em New York não ia a ser tão ruim. Acho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa ! Eu disse que ia postar este cap. na sexta ou no máximo no sábado, mas não tive tempo. Estou estudando para passar na facul de medicina na Unifesp e está cada vez mais difícil de entrar para postar algo.

Mesmo assim, muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que leem e tiveram paciência em esperar :| ... Prometo tentar postar pelo menos mais 2 cap. até amanhã ok. Espero que gostem do cap. e espero os reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Cerimônia

Tudo estava pronto para a celebração.

Que bom.

A comida, a decoração, a música, a roupa de papai e de Jake, assim como o vestido branco de Bella e o meu.

Bella era muito atenciosa e amável comigo. Pediu que a acompanhasse à loja de vestidos de noiva para comprar o dela. Pedia minha opinião e eu sempre respondia com honestidade. Vimos muitos vestidos, uns muito bonitos e elegantes e outros horríveis e fora de moda. No final decidiu comprar um Oscar de la Renta, cor pérola, de seda e renda. Com um desenho elegante, jovial e um toque romântico, era perfeito para a ocasião.

Quando chegamos a New York, os adultos aproveitaram para inscrever-nos na escola. Compramos alguns moveis essenciais como as camas dos quartos principais, a de Jake e a minha. A maioria das coisas que tinhamos em Chicago seriam doados à caridade.

Mas tinha um pequeno detalhe que Bella e meu pai tinham esquecido. O contrato da casa de Chicago já estava fechado, e precisávamos sair uns dias depois do casamento, pelo qual, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle e eu não sabíamos onde ficar, enquanto Edward e Bella estivessem no Brasil.

Tive uma grande ideia.

- Pai? - perguntei enquanto abria a porta de seu quarto.

- Passa, princesa.

- Eu vim te propor algo - disse muito séria, sentando na cama.

- Diga-me.

- Não sei si você lembra que minha avó Elizabeth deixou uma casa em Long Island para mim...

- Sim, e? - continuou guardando sua roupa em caixas de mudança.

- Estava pensando em que Jake e eu podíamos passar as férias lá, enquanto vocês estão na lua-de-mel.

Papai olhou para mim de um jeito estranho, depois cruzou os braços.

- É uma má ideia?

- Não, na verdade é uma excelente ideia! Como não pensei nisso antes? Esme! - gritou da porta para que minha babá o ouvira.

Papai arrumou tudo para que Esme e Carlisle pudessem nos levar à minha casa, por duas semanas.

Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho do meu quarto e fiz careta. Meu vestido rosa claro era bonito e não era tão "menininha" como temi que fosse, mas tinha algo que não estava bem.

Entrei no quarto de Bella para ver se ela estava pronta. Suas amigas Angela e Jessica estavam com ella.

- Entre Renesmee - murmurou Bella quando me viu observá-la pela abertura da porta. - O que aconteceu linda?

- Você está muito bonita - sussurrei quando a vi com seu vestido cor pérola e seu cabelo em um coque. Suspirei. - É que não gosto do jeito que me vejo com este vestido.

- Mas você é muito bonita - murmurou Angela acariciando meu cabelo.

Bella me olhou da cabeça aos pés e depois se dirigiu à sua mesinha. Acercou-se em minha direção com um pente e uma presilha com florzinhas cor pérola. Pegou meus cachos e em um segundo tinha penteado meu cabelo.

- Pronto! - beijo minhas bochechas.

- Brigada!

- Precisou confessar que me senti ofendida quando Bella me disse que eu não seria a dama de honra - murmurou Jessica antes de beber de sua taça de champanhe - Mas quando conheci você, Renesmee... até fiquei com vontade de que você fosse minha dama. Você é adorável! - disse, apertando minhas bochechas.

Jessica estava um pouco ébria.

Enquanto caminhava rumo ao altar sob os olhares de todos os convidados, disse a mim mesma que era melhor ser dama de honra do que a menina das flores. Aquilo tivesse sido humilhante. Meu pai estava muito bonito com sua roupa preta. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas. Quando cheguei ao meu lugar, frente ao dele, ele piscou para mim. Olhei para Jacob e ele sorriu. Desviei o olhar de seus olhos escuros e olhei para Bella, caminhar com elegância por entre os convidados.

Papai deu um grande suspiro de felicidade quando eles se olharam. Também suspirei, mas não pelo mesmo motivo...

Graças a Deus a cerimonia não durou mais do que quinze minutos.

Depois da tradicional valsa dos noivos, papai me chamou para dançar e Bella dançou com Jake. Depois eu dancei com ela, mas Jacob se recusou a dançar com o recém-casado.

Os convidados, amigos de Bella e de meu pai, desejaram-lhes felicidad, amor e não sei o que mais.

Como Carlisle e Esme não eram somente o motorista e minha babá, eram da familia, desfrutaram da cerimonia como qualquer convidado e dançaram toda a noite.

Fui y me senté en los columpios -los iba a extrañar- una vez que participe en los momentos adecuados, como en la fotografías, el baile padre e hija, cuando lanzaron el ramo, cortaron el pastel y demás cursileria.

- Trouxe um pedaço de bolo para você - murmurou Jake na escuridão.

- Brigada.

Se sento a mi lado en otro columpio y comimos nuestro pedazo de pastel en silencio, contemplando la fiesta.

-Você estava muito bonita... quando caminhou até o altar - aquele comentário me tomou de surpresa.

Ruborizei.

- Você também... a roupa ficou muito boa. Você já terminou de guardar as tuas roupas para ir à Long Island?

Jacob e Bella tinham um pouco mais de uma semana morando na nossa casa.

- Sim e você?

- Também. A gente vai em dois dias. - o lembrei.

- Brigada por dividir tua casa comigo.

Mexi os ombro, mostrando que não importava.

- Não tem de que.

- De qualquer jeito, brigada, Nessie.

- O que? Como... você disse?

- Nessie - falou envergonhado.

- Nessie?

- Quando a gente se conheceu você disse que não tinha um apelido e eu... bom... estive pensando em um e...

- E decidiu me chamar como o monstro do Lago Ness? - perguntei com horror.

Ele, por sua vez, riu nervosamente e me olhou como se desculpando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Gente me desculpa de verdade! Eu não estou tendo muito tempo para entrar no pc... Estou prestando medicina na USP e na Unifesp :| e ta tenso... Mas eu prometo que vou tentar fazer o meu maximo para postar o proximo capitulo o mais breve possivel ok ;)

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Hamptons

Carlisle conduziu o carro, quando levamos papai e Bella ao aeroporto no domingo à tarde.

Papai me abraçou tão forte que quase quebrou minhas costelas. Bella disse a Jake para se comportar e fosse um bom irmão. Também o abraçou quase quebrando suas costelas.

Ambos prometeram ligar quando chegassem ao Rio de Janeiro.

- Muito bem crianças - murmurou Carlisle olhando pelo espelho retrovisor - os adultos não estão... o que querem fazer primeiro?

- Eu quero um milk shake... não não não, melhor um sorvete e que seja de chocolate. - murmurei muito sorridente.

- E eu de baunilha - disse Jacob - e Pizza! Bella não deixa eu comer pizza - abaixou o olhar com tristeza.

- Por que?

- Disse que é muita gordura.

- Então pizza e sorvete para todo mundo! - disse Carlisle com emoção.

Às três da tarde de segunda, estávamos a caminho da minha casa em Long Island.

Era uma bonita cabana - se é que podíamos chamar assim - localizada a uns quantos metros da praia. Era de dois andares y tinha quadra de tênis. Foi presente do meu avô Edward para minha vó Elizabeth, pelo nascimento do meu pai.

A casa estava em muito boas condições, papai mandava limpar a casa diariamente e consertar o que precisasse também, mesmo que ninguém estivesse morando aí desde que minha vó morreu. Eu tinha cinco anos quando faleceu.

- Wow - murmurou Jake quando descemos do carro - é linda.

- Brigada. Se sinta em casa.

Mostrei a casa inteira à Jacob, quando terminamos de desfazer as malas.

Primeiro pelas três suítes, a pequena biblioteca, a sala de TV, a cozinha e sala de jantar, o jardim e a quadra de tênis.

Nem Jacob nem eu sabíamos jogar tênis, por isso, Carlisle nos deu algumas aulas pelas manhãs. Ele era muito bom. Neste país este deporte é muito elitista, mas na Inglaterra quase todos jogam, ou pelo menos foi isso o que o nosso professor particular nos disse.

Eu era muito ruim, se eu não me machucava, acabava machucando Carlisle ou Jacob.

- Vamos Nessie! Não fica assim - murmurou Jacob quando joguei a raquete depois de ter me machucado feio.

- Não me chama de Nessie! - gritei.

- Tá bom, mas não se irrita. - ficou mais perto de mim.

- Não estou irritada, só que tá doendo o machucado.

Jacob se abaixou até chegar na minha testa e me deu um beijo no machucado.

- Pronto, a dor já deve ter passado.

Às tardes, íamos os dois até a praia para caminhar e pegávamos pedras bonitas e conchas que víamos na areia.

Durante a semana vimos alguns atores que moravam na nossa rua.

Carlisle e Esme nos mimavam demais. Faziam tudo o que nós queríamos. Se quiséssemos jogar, jogavam conosco; se quiséssemos assistir algum filme, faziam de tudo para que parecesse cinema e faziam pipoca.

A paciência de Jake me ensinando a jogar tênis era infinita e não descansou durante as duas semanas até que comecei a jogar de um jeito mais decente.

Carlisle foi para New York na quarta-feira para ver que a casa estivesse pronta para a volta de meu pai e Bella.

Foi difícil deixar a casa no domingo pela manhã quando Carlisle voltou. Esperava voltar logo, porque essas pequenas duas semanas tinham sido as melhores ferias da minha vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ficarei Parecendo uma Lagartixa

Meu pai e Bella chegaram às sete da noite de domingo. Carlisle foi buscá-los enquanto nós terminávamos de guardar a roupa que foi enviada desde Chicago até aqui há três semanas. Terminei de arrumar tudo em meu novo armário e no meu banheiro e depois ajudei o desarrumado do Jacob a arrumar sua roupa também.

A sala estava arrumada, e as TV's nos quartos, já tínhamos telefone e internet e tv à cabo, assim como todos os serviços básicos.

- Papai! - corri aos seus braços quando desceu do carro. - senti muito a tua falta!

- E eu de você, princesa.

Bella beijou as bochechas de Jacob e me abraçou. Papai desarrumou o cabelo de Jake.

Passamos a noite conversando sobre o de Rio de Janeiro e The Hamptons.

...

- Vimos a... qual o nome dele? - perguntou Jake.

- Richard Gere, acho.

- Sim, esse. Seu cachorro sempre fugia dele e andava pela praia enquanto o homem corria atras do cachorro.

...

- E depois que vi uma lagartixa quando fui pela bola de tênis. - contei com horror - gritei até quase ficar sem voz. O pobre Carlisle estava tomando uma siesta e saiu correndo meio dormido para ver o que tinha acontecido e acabou caindo. Esme levantou a Carlisle e Jacob matou aquela coisa nojenta.

- Preciso admitir que estive tentado te assustar um pouco mais com ela - admitiu Jake.

- Jacob! - o repreendeu Bella.

- Mas não fiz nada!

...

- No Rio, uma mulher brasileira, muito bonita e sem vergonha, tirou seu pai para dançar Renesmee... - Bella, em vez de se sentir ofendida parecia que se divertia - Fez com que dançasse samba... Mas na realidade... - as risadas não a deixavam continuar.

- Bella, não conta isso para ela!

- O que? O que ele fez?

- Parecia que estava matando baratas!

Papai ficou vermelho da vergonha enquanto Bella, Jacob e eu morríamos de rir.

- Acho que o de desastrada é de familia, sou péssima no tênis.

- Não tanto, com mais aulas minhas ou de Carlisle você melhora - falou Jacob.

Durante a semana fomos comprar os livros e os cadernos que a escola pedia para nosso primeiro semestre. Também fomos à loja de uniformes onde vendiam o do colégio. Era uma coisa horrorosa.

Uma saia verde e cinza tipo escocês até o joelho, meias verdes, blusa branca e sueter verde também e com o escudo da escola ao lado esquerdo, bordado com fios dourados. - Ia ficar parecendo a lagartixa que vi no jardim - Os homens usavam calça cinza com umas finas linha verdes cruzadas, camiseta branca e sueter verde. Ambos sapatos pretos.

Usaríamos esa coisa durante os dois anos que estudássemos em L. Brown Junior High.

Na segunda pela manhã tomei um banho e sequei meu cabelo com a secadora, como Bella tinha me ensinado, para que meus cachos ficassem bonitos.

Com um suspiro de rendição, vesti o uniforme e desci as escadas para tomar o cafe da manhã com a minha... família.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Admito: Não É Tão Ruim

Não negarei, que achei bonito tomar o café em família. Era uma experiência totalmente diferente para mim.

Ainda não via Bella como minha mãe - esse papel era de Esme - mas pelo menos não a via como uma inimiga. Jacob também não era exactamente como um irmão mais velho, era mais como um amigo - meu único amigo para falar a verdade - Ele era mais velho de idade que eu, mas às vezes se comportava como se tivesse seis em vez de doze.

Bella e papai nos levaram até a escola por ser o primeiro día. Papai tinha usado seus "contatos" para que Jacob e eu estivéssemos juntos em quase todas as aulas.

- Bom meninos... estão prontos? - perguntou papai antes de que saíssemos do carro.

- Sim - respondeu Jake.

- Não - disse eu.

- Vamos Nessie, não pode ser tão ruim. - murmurou Jake.

- Já te disse para não me chamar assim, não gosto - resmunguei.

Os quatro descimos do carro e nos deixaram na porta da escola, como os demais pais.

- Estão com todos seus horários e os livros de hoje? - perguntou Bella emocionada.

- Sim - respondemos ambos.

Nos despedimos deles e entramos na escola. Era muito bonita e grande, cor cinza e com o portão preto e com um grande jardim na frente com cadeiras embaixo das árvores.

A primeira aula era Gramática, a professora falou para nos apresentar e contássemos um pouco de nós.

Minha segunda aula foi Historia, eu estava sozinha nessa aula. Jake tinha Português.

A terceira hora: Matemática, de novo estávamos juntos, e no almoço também.

A metade dos alunos - do segundo ano - já tinham seus grupinhos estabelecidos e ignoravam aos do primeiro como nós.

Só alguns do primeiro já se conheciam, segundo o que tinha ouvido nas apresentações nas aulas, suas famílias se conheciam há muito tempo. Por isso, Jacob e eu nos convertemos nos novos entre os novos. Os bichos estranhos. Os alunos novos tentando entrar num lugar já estabelecido. Genial.

Almoçamos juntos na beira de uma mesa grande onde estavam sentados três meninos e três garotas, silenciosos e solitários.

Quando saímos da cantina , fomos direto ao laboratório de Biologia e nos sentamos um ao lado do outro numa mesa com a parte superior cor preta e com um sofisticado microscópio no meio.

Para no romper la costumbre del primer día, nos presentamos frente a la clase.

- Oi, meu nome é Renesmee Cullen. Jacob - apontei para ele - e eu acabamos de nos mudar com nossos pais para a cidade. Meu pai e eu somos de Chicago, Illinois. Meu aniversário é em setembro e... Isso é tudo.

Me sentei de novo.

- Muito bem senhorita Cullen - murmurou a professora - Senhor...? - falou, assinalando Jacob

- Black - ficou em pé. - Meu nome é Jacob Black. Como disse Ness... Renesmee, acabamos de nos mudar, minha ma...mãe é Isabella Swan e somos de Phoenix. Meu aniversário é em janeiro.

Era a primeira vez que o ouvia chamar Bella de mãe.

Depois de Biologia, eu tinha aula de Francês e Jacob de Historia. No final do dia tinhamos educação física.

O treinador nos explicou que teríamos aula com ele todos os dias, mas se fizéssemos algum esporte extra, ficaríamos na sua aula apenas uma vez por semana.

Seu assistente entregou um uniforme para cada um, do nosso tamanho. O uniforme era basicamente uma calça verde com linhas cinzas aos lados, uma blusa cinza tipo polo com a gola verde, uma jaqueta também verde com linhas cinzas e um shorts. Outra vez parecerei uma lagartixa com este uniforme, pelo menos era de boa qualidade.

Me surpreendeu ver nossos pais esperando por nós - duas e quarenta da tarde - encostados no carro, muito sorridentes. Pensei que ele estaria em seu escritório e Bella escrevendo.

- Hola princesa! - me cumprimentou papai - Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Não foi tão ruim - admiti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Novos Amigos

No dia seguinte - terça - minha primeira aula era de História e Jake tinha Português. Na segunda aula, nos encontramos na porta do laboratório de Biologia e na terceira, eu tinha Francês e Jake História.

A hora do almoço chegou, fomos até a cantina e peguei uma tigela de cereais com iogurte de frutas, bebi um suco de maçã - meu favorito - Jacob pegou ovos mexidos e um prato de frutas e suco de laranja. O cardápio da cantina parecia de restaurante.

Sentamos na mesma mesa do dia anterior, um em frente ao outro. Apenas havíamos começado a comer e a conversar sobre as aulas que não tínhamos juntos quando vieram dois garotos com as bandejas na mão.

- Oi, vocês são os Cullen-Swan... Black - perguntou uma garota ruiva muito bonita.

O garoto ruivo do lado dela riu do jeito que ela nos chamou.

- Ah, sim, eu acho. - respondi.

- Podemos sentar com vocês? Também somos novos - murmurou o menino.

- Claro - respondeu Jake, dando espaço ao ruivo para que se sentara.

Eu imitei o gesto.

- Sinto muito, que grosseiros somos. Eu sou Jane Vulturi e ele é meu irmão Alec, quer dizer, é meu irmão-gêmeo.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Jacob Black e ela é Renesmee Cullen.

Os gêmeos Vulturi eram os mais lindos do primeiro ano. Seus rostos parecia ter sido tiradas de algum quadro antigo. Os olhos azuis de ambos pareciam duas safiras e seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos.

Jane tinha o cabelo ruivo até os ombros e era um pouco mais claro que do seu irmão Alec. Eles também tinham umas semanas morando em New York. De fato, morávamos a

Uns quantos quarteirões de distância. Seus pais tinham alugado o Pent House que Bella e meu pai rejeitaram.

Nós quatro nos sentíamos igual nessa escola, uns bichos raros. Mas pelo menos já éramos um grupinho e podíamos sair nadando.

Descobrimos que tinha aulas de Francês e História com Alec. Jane tinha aulas de Português e História com Jacob e os quatro tínhamos aula de Gramática.

Durante a semana fomos pegando mais confiança e ficamos amigos. Sentávamos juntos nas aulas que tínhamos, assim como no almoço.

**Primeiro que nada queria agradecer a todas vocês, leitoras anônimas ou não, que leem esta história. Eu sei que devem me odiar por não postar nada há muito tempo. **

**O bom é que agora estou de férias e terei mais tempo para postar tudo, todos os dias :) pode ser que alguns dias eu poste um, dois ou até três capítulos e alguns que não vou postar nada. Mas antes que me xinguem eu queria explicar o meu por quê. Minha mãe pode dar a luz a qualquer momento e eu quero estar alí, presente. Então o dia que eu não postar nada é porque fiquei no hospital, tirando isso, todos os dias postarei pelo menos um capítulo ok! **

**Espero que estejam gostando muito da história e até. Bjo. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bicho, Nessie e Frankenteen

Sexta-feira foi a feira dos Clubes.

Cada clube acadêmico tinha um pequeno espaço nos corredores e explicavam os benefícios que teríamos se os escolhêssemos. No ginásio estavam os clubes desportivos.

Eu queria me unir ao clube de Astronomia, mas Alec e Jake disseram que entraria a um clube de nerds e zombariam de mim. Não o resto dos alunos, mas eles.

Jane se uniu ao clube de As Pequenas Nações Unidas e Alec aos Mate-atletas (Matemática). Isso sim era ser nerd!

Os do time de Basquete, procuraram Jacob. Sam Uley o capitão do time tentou convencê-lo a entrar, pela sua altura.

- No sou muito bom no basquete, Sam - se desculpou Jake.

- Com a pratica você melhora.

- Eu não sei...

- Olha, por que não põe teu nome na lista, você vem no treino e ai decidimos se joga bem ou não. Se não for bom, não tem problema.

Jake pôs seu nome, idade e altura na folha de registro.

Enquanto ele falava com seus possíveis novos amigos, eu fui dar uma volta pelos corredores da escola, para ver que outros clubes tinha.

Estava o de xadrez, fotografia, teatro, dança, arte, música, artes marciais, esgrima, ciências... não conseguia decidir e era algo obrigatório.

- Coloquei nossos nomes no time de Tênis - murmurou Jake nas minhas costas.

- O quê?

- Coloquei nossos nomes no time...

- Eu ouvi! O que quis dizer foi: Por que você fez isso? - dei um soco no braço dele.

Minha mão doeu. Jamais tinha batido em alguém antes.

-Auch! Hey! Se acalma bicho! Nem que eu tivesse te alistado para o exercito. - Disse, enquanto passava a mão onde eu tinha batido.

- Bicho?

- É que... olha para você e olha para os demais. Você é tão baixinha que parece um bichinho.

Juntou o polegar e o índice, fazendo uma comparação.

- Eu não tenho culpa de que você seja um Frankenteen.

- Um o quê?

- Um Frankenstein adolescente. Frankenteen!

Riu tão alto que chamou a atenção de todos os que nos rodeavam.

- É que você precisa de um apelido. Renesmee é muito grande e parece travalínguas.

- Então procura outro! - cruzei os braços.

- Não. Ou é Nessie ou Bicho. Você escolhe.

Mas não tinha como escolher! Não gostava de nenhum dos dois.

Bicho: Um bicho é algo horrivel e nojento, com muitas patas magras. Nojo.

Nessie: É o legendário monstro do Lago Ness. Mas é bonito de ouvir. Nessie.

- Tudo bem! Nessie. Escolho Nessie. Mas ninguém mais pode me chamar assim. Somente você. Pode ser? - Apontei com meu dedo índice de forma ameaçante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aniversário

- Acorda. Aniversariante acorda. - murmuraram na minha orelha - Feliz aniversário, Nessie.

Abrí os olhos e me encontrei com um Jake despenteado, em pijamas e muito sorridente, sentado na minha cama.

- Quería ser o primeiro em dizer feliz aniversário -sussurrou.

Me deu um beijo na bochecha quando levantei um pouco na cama.

- Teu presente - me ofereceu uma caixa envolta em papel prateado, com um laço rosa fúcsia.

- O que é? - perguntei entusiasmada.

- Só... não se irrita, por favor.

Me assustei.

- Não é uma lagartixa, né? - falei, com olhar de suspeita.

- Eh... não.

Abri a caixa com cuidado, uma vez que tirei o laço. Era um Nessie de pelúcia, cor lilás e uma joaninha, também de pelúcia.

Eram pequenos e com um rostinho adorável.

- Own Jake! Eu gostei muito. Obrigada! - o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Achei que jogaria na minha cara.

- Como acha que eu vou fazer isso?

Na celebração do meu aniversário, Esme e Carlisle me deram uma raquete nova e bolas de tênis cor de rosa - tristemente tinham me aceitado no clube de tênis e Jacob também tinha sido aceito - Bella me deu dois biquínis, para que usasse na piscina esse dia na minha festa. Papai tocou no piano uma nova música que compôs para mim e me entregou a papelada de minha conta bancária. Legal.

Alec e Jane me deram uma pulseira de prata com um pingente de coração.

Para minha má sorte, Bella fazia aniversário alguns dias depois que eu, por isso, enquanto eu tinha minha festa na piscina, com Jake, Alec e Jane; Bella tinha uma grande festa na sala junto aos seus novos amigos newyorquinos.

Não me senti muito mal ao respeito, já que eu estava com os meus amigos e estava me divertindo muito, mas papai quase não me deu atenção por estar pendente aos caprichos de sua mulher.

Em troca, obtive todas as atenções do meu melhor amigo: Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O Tempo Passa Rápido

Com o passar das semanas, as coisas voltaram a ser igual que antes de que chegaram Bella e Jacob às nossas vidas.

Meu pai ficava o dia inteiro na oficina. Quando tinha sorte, o via na hora do jantar.

Bella comia com Jacob e comigo na sala de jantar, depois da escola, é claro quando não estava trancada na sua biblioteca. Às vezes, passava dias inteiros sem ver papai e Bella. E quando os víamos, nos dedicavam toda sua atenção. Nos levavam ao parque, ao cinema, aos museus, ao teatro. Compravam alguns caprichos nossos. Mas, algumas horas depois, voltávamos à solidão.

Esme e Carlisle eram os únicos adultos constantes naquela casa. A história da minha vida. Mas pelo menos agora tinha Jake ao meu lado, quando me sentia sozinha e triste.

Como tinham aceitados nós dois no tênis, tínhamos treino as segundas e quartas, as sextas tínhamos educação física. As terças e quintas, saiamos cedo e íamos ao Central Park para caminhar, que estava a um quarteirão do colégio.

Todas as sextas, Alec e Jane iam à nossa casa e fazíamos as lições de casa na sala. Quando terminávamos, entravamos na piscinas.

Eu era a mais pequena e a menor dos quatro.

Alec era doce, fofo e algumas vezes até ingênuo. Jane era... estranha. Era muito boa amiga, mas às vezes tinha umas idéias bastante doentias e até cruéis.

Os gêmeos Vulturi, nos convidaram à festa à fantasia que ocorreria no prédio onde moravam. E tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer o Sr. e Sra. Volturi.

Seu pai Aro Vulturi, se disfarçou de Dracula e sua mãe Sulpicia de Mortiça. Jane se disfarçou de Merlina Adams e Alec de Mumia.

Eu me disfarcei de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Jacob se disfarçou de Frankenstein.

Chegou o dia de Ação de Graça e como todos os anos, Esme preparou peru. Jake e eu a ajudamos com o recheio do peru e a salada.

Gostava dessa data, por que significava o inicio da época natalina e com isso, o lançamento dos CD's que papai produziu durante o ano. O que significava que estaria comigo durante a temporada de frio.

Uma semana depois de ação de graça, os quatro saímos às compras. Arrasamos com as lojas da 5ta avenida.

Não sabia o que comprar para Jacob para o natal, nem para seu aniversário em janeiro.

Decidi comprar alguns jogos de videogames para seu aniversário. Para o natal, uma mochila esportiva, para seu uniforme de educação física e de tênis, e algumas roupas. Dentre eles, um suéter cor laranja tijolo e um azul marinho, sua cor favorita.

Para Bella comprei um vestido vermelho, que ela tinha gostado da última vez que saímos os quatro juntos. O presente de papai, encarreguei à Carlisle, era uma guitarra.

Para Esme comprei um cachecol Burberry que combinava com a bolsa que Bella escolheu para minha babá. E para Carlisle, um terno e um casaco impermeável que escolhemos entre meu pai, Jacob e eu.

Depois das compras, fomos à uma agência de viagens e papai comprou uma viagem de cruzeiro, para minha babá e nosso motorista. Era para as férias de primavera, que coincidia com o aniversário de casamento deles.

Antes de sair de férias de natal, a escola organizou uma reunião com os pais de família e entregaram os boletins do final de semestre.

Edward e Bella falaram do quão orgulhosos estavam de nós. - vergonhoso - E disseram que eram muito atenciosos quanto à nossa educação - sei - Também fomos juntos ao festival de natal, que organizaram os do clube de música, dança, teatro e o coral do colégio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliz Natal!

Acordei e já era manhã de Natal, abri as cortinas, da janela do meu quarto. Sorri abertamente ao ver a cortina branca que caía na rua e deixava, com o passar dos minutos, um tapete de cor igual.

Abri a porta "secreta" e abri a de Jake também.

- É natal! É natal! - pulei até sua cama e o sacudí para que acordasse. - Acorda Yeti, é Natal!

- É natal! - gritou pulando da cama.

Me tomou da mão e corremos escada abaixo, direto para a árvore de natal que tínhamos decorado no começo do mês.

- Este diz o teu nome, Nessie. - me entregou uma caixa decorada com bonecos de neve.

Rasguei o papel e encontrei uns patins para o gelo.

- Son lindos! - vi o cartão e eram de Carlisle.

Peguei uma caixa grande e entreguei a Jake.

- Este é para você.

- Obrigado, Nessie.

Rasgou o papel e tirou a mochila que tinha comprado semanas atrás.

- É perfeita! Obrigado.

- De nada.

- Hmm... Eu comprei isto para você. - me ofereceu uma caixa com pingüins no polo norte.

Tirei o papel e tirei da caixa meu presente. Cai na gargalhada quando vi o presente.

Era a versão feminina da bolsa que eu tinha comprado para ele.

- Brigada Jake!

Papai e Bella desceram as escadas - de pijama, igual que nós- E se surpreenderam ao ver o desastre que tínhamos ao redor da árvore.

- Feliz natal, papai! - o abracei - Feliz natal, Bella - entreguei um presente para ela.

- Feliz natal - responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Jacob entregou um presente ao meu pai, enquanto Bella sentava ao nosso lado.

- O vestido! Renesmee o que você fez? - perguntou com horror mas batia palmas de alegria.

- Você gosta?

- Amei! Brigada. Usarei no ano novo. - me abraçou bem forte.

- Este é teu, pai - apontei para uma caixa grande, embrulhada em papel dourado.

- O que tem aí?

- Eu não sei - dei de ombros com inocência fingida.

Retirou o papel e da caixa tirou uma guitarra, com suas iniciais gravadas. Com cuidado pegou-a da caixa.

- Renesmee - sussurrou com assombro.

Ele olhava a guitarra elétrica, que mandei fazer quase desde que chegamos a New York. Era de cor verde. Do mesmo verde de seus olhos.

A expressão de felicidade do seu rosto, foi o melhor presente de natal que recebi essa manhã.

Depois que conseguiu sair do estupor, devido à surpresa de seu presente, me entregou uma caixa de cor vermelha e delicados detalhes em dourado. Abri a pequena caixa e me deparei com um medalhão de ouro, de formato ovalado. Era um antigo relicário Cartier. Tinha visto há algumas semanas e gostei muito.

- Papai, é lindo! - o abracei com toda a minha força.

- Abre.

Dentro dele tinha uma foto minha e dele quando eu tinha um ano.

- Mesmo que não esteja o tempo todo com você... sempre estarei em teu coração, minha pequena princesa. Assim como você no meu. - uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos e dos meus também.

Pegou a jóia e fechou a fina corrente no meu pescoço.

- Te amo, bicho. - sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Não gostei muito. Mas era meu pai, com ele não podia me irritar por um apelido carinhoso que me desse.

Bella presenteou meu pai com um kit de golfe. Jake deu de presente para sua madrinha um fim de semana em um luxuoso Spa. Bella me deu um kit para oqs meus cabelos. Esme me deu uma mochila, para meu novo semestre, combinando com a bolsa que Jake me deu - tinham comprado tudo junto - Minha babá chorou quando entregamos o nosso presente de natal para eles. Carlisle disse que não podia aceitar semelhante presente - duas semanas em um cruzeiro pelo Caribe, na primavera - Mas o ignoramos. Eles mereciam isso e muito mais.

Terminamos de abrir os presentes e depois tomamos café-da-manhã na sala, de pijamas. - Os seis juntos - No almoço, acabamos comendo o resto da ceia de natal - ainda de pijamas - e passamos a tarde assistindo filmes.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliz Aniversário, Yeti!

Voltamos às aulas no dia cinco de janeiro, um novo semestre começava.

Encontramos os nossos amigos: Alec e Jane, que passaram suas férias de natal, na casa que tem na Itália.

No fim da primeira semana, Jane e eu nos inscrevemos no clube de tênis. Jake entrou ao time de basquete e Alec no clube de artes.

- Você entrou no clube de artes? - perguntamos Jake, Jane e eu ao mismo tempo, atônitos.

- Sou muito bom - se defendeu - Olhem!

De sua mochila tirou um caderno de desenho e nos entregou.

O caderno estava cheio de desenhos e todos eles eram excelentes.

Tinha muitos de sua irmã, de seus pais Aro e Sulpicia, alguns meus e um meu e de Jake fazendo a lição na minha sala.

- Por que você nunca me disse, Alec? - murmurou Jane assombrada, pelo trabalho de seu irmão.

- Achei que iria me dar uma surra ou pior. - deu de ombros.

- Sou um pouco má e cruel - admitiu a loira - mas não com meus amigos e família, bobão.

Este segundo semestre em L. Brown Junior High, só tinha Matemáticas e Física com Jake. Francês, Ed. Física e Tênis com Jane. História e Biología com Alec. Em nenhuma aula estávamos os quatro juntos, uma pena. Más ainda nos víamos nas trocas de aula e na hora do intervalo.

- Yeti acorda! Hoje é teu aniversário! - murmurei na orelha de Jake, antes de amanhecer - Hoje você virou adolescente - zombei.

- Sou um ancião - resmungou e abriu os olhos.

- Feliz aniversário! - entreguei a caixa plana, embrulhada da cor das paredes de seu quarto. - Espero que goste.

Abriu a caixa e tirou os suéteres que tinha comprado em dezembro.

- Minha cor! Este vou usar hoje! Obrigado Nessie. - me abraçou.

- De nada, mais tarde entrego teu outro presente.

- Outro presente? Você não devia...

Dei de ombros.

- Vou indo, ainda é cedo e estou com sono - passei a mão nos olhos.

- Está bem - me abraçou de novo - Obrigado, Nessie.

- De nada Yeti.

- Não me chama Yeti.

- Se eu vou ser uma serpente marinha, você será o Abominável Homem das Neves. E já te disse que você parece com ele. Você está enorme! - levantei minha mão direita, tudo o que meu braço permitia.

- Ha ha. Bicho - resmungou e voltou a dormir.

Depois da comida oficial de aniversário na nossa casa, em companhia de meu pai, Bella, Carlisle e Esme; o chofer dos Vulturi, Felix, nos levou a The Cave. Era um lugar imenso cheio de video games de todo tipo. E o que mais importava ao aniversariante: Armas a laser.

Seus novos amigos do time de basquete, também foram.

Nos dividimos em equipes. Jake, Jane, Alec, Embry e eu numa equipe. Sam, Paul, Jared e Quil em outro.

Como a equipe de Sam não me levavam a sério, pelo meu tamanho, não se importaram que nós fossemos cinco.

Jake me protegia o tempo todo, o que não foi necessário, por que eu atirei em Paul e ele perdeu.

De vingança, Jared atirou em minha direção, mas Alec se interpôs e a bala o atingiu . Jane quis vingar seu irmão atirando em Jared. Ambos atiraram ao mesmo tempo e os dois foram eliminados do jogo.

Quil saiu em defesa de seu amigo e atirou em Embry, mas este era rápido e desviou e atirou em suas costas.

Da nossa equipe ficava Embry, Jake e eu.

Sam estava sozinho, mas era melhor que Embry e atirou nele.

- Fica aqui, Nessie - avisou Jake - Vou dar uma volta no perímetro.

Comecei a rir, estava muito concentrado no jogo.

Jacob saiu do nosso esconderijo, apenas tinha andado uns metros quando Sam atirou.

- Oh Sam! Nem pelo meu aniversário?

-Não! - começou a rir.

- Morre! - gritei saindo do meu esconderijo, atirando em direção à Sam.

Tentou atirar em mim, mas sua arma já estava desativada.

-Ganhei? Ganhei! - joguei a arma e pulei aos braços de Jake.

Saímos da área do jogo e gritei:

- Ganhamos!

- Ganhamos? - perguntou nosso primeiro amigo a ser atingido. Alec.

- A baixinha atirou em mim - murmurou Sam com desdém.

- Mas esta baixinha - apontando para mim mesma - te matou. - mostrei a língua.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nãããããooooo!

Como no semestre passado, os Vulturi iam todas sextas à nossa casa, para fazer as lições. Depois de terminar tudo, jogávamos com os jogos de video game que eu tinha dado à Jake em seu aniversário.

Em um piscar de olhos, já estávamos de férias de novo.

Aro e Sulpicia, os pais de Jane e Alec, deixaram eles passar uma semana conosco na mnha casa de praia. Nesta ocasião fomos com Bella e meu pai. Carlisle e Esme foram passar as férias no Caribe.

Todas as manhãs Jane e eu jogávamos tênis. E como Jake disse há alguns meses atras, com a prática melhorei; era até melhor do que a Jane.

Alec me deu um pequeno desenho meu, sentada na praia, observando o crepúsculo.

- Alec, é maravilhoso! - ele tinha um grande talento - Muito obrigada.

Eu o anracei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- De nada - murmurou vermelho como um tomate.

... ... ...

Uma semana depois de voltar à escola, levantei para ir ao banheiro, era domingo. Quando ia dar descarga, vi a água com uma cor avermelhada.

Primeiro me assustei, logo compreendi o que era, depois me assustei de novo.

Eu não era muito nova para isso?

Comecei a passar mal.

- Bom dia Renesmee! - Esme me cumprimentou - Onde está a minha menina?

Petrificada no banheiro.

Minha babá abriu a porta e veio em minha direção.

- Minha menina, porque você está chorando? - eu estava chorando? - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Olhou para onde eu estava olhando e compreendeu.

- Não chora querida, é uma coisa muito normal.

Uma estranha tristeza e medo, me pegou de surpresa.

- Esme! - comecei a chorar.

- Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar com medo. Tranquila - ela falava enquanto me abraçava - Sabia que isso chegaria a qualquer momento.

Limpou minhas lágrimas e depois procurou algo na caixa de primeiros socorros. E tirou um pacote de plástico.

- Olha, isto daqui é para...

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe como usar?

- Tem as instruções na embalagem - estava mais calma agora, peguei o pacotinho de absorventes.

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Ainda não - suspirei.

- Quer que eu saia, querida?

- Não conta isto para ninguém, Esme, por favor. - iria morrer de vergonha se meu pai ou Jake ficassem sabendo de algo.

- Mas é norm...

- Ninguém Esme!

- Tudo bem - saiu do meu quarto, me deixando sozinha.

Abri a torneira e tomei um banho. Estava me sentindo suja.

Quando desci para o café da manhã, Jacob me olhou de jeito estranho.

Será que era tão evidente o que tinha acontecido?

- Você tomou banho? - voltou a comer o pão - É domingo, Nessie, tomamos café da manhã de pijamas.

- Eu sei. Acordei achando que era segunda - menti.

- Que boba.

- Eu sei - respondi nervosa.

À tarde, enquanto assistíamos um filme, Esme o chamou na cozinha.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Jacob voltou com uma caixa de chocolates Godiva.

- Esme disse que comprou isso para você - destacando o "para você" e me entregou. - Disse que você precisa.

- Sério? - Abri a caixa e o delicioso cheiro me deixou com água na boca.

Peguei um chocolate e outro e outro... Depois vi o jeito que Jake olhava para a caixa e deixei ele pegar alguns também.

... ... ...

A primeira aula das segundas era Francês. Ainda me sentia estranha, por causa da

minha primeira menstruação.

Sentei no meu lugar de sempre e deitei na mesa.

- Bonjour Renesmee! - Jane me comprimentou, à minha esquerda, em seu lugar de sempre.

- Bonjour - murmurei sem me levantar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Me endireitei.

- Não - menti.

- Tem certeza? - Ela olhou para mim, procurando alguma coisa. - Você parece comigo quando eu... Meu Deus Renesmee! - sussurrou com compaixão.

Assenti.

- Sinto muito. Parabéns! - me abraçou. - Não poderei mais te chamar de pequena.

Não gostei do que ela falou.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta história pertence à VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tortura de Cumpleaños

Duas semanas depois, Jane e Alec fizeram aniversário.

Primeiro fomos à uma galeria de arte. Alec explicou sobre os sentimentos dos artistas e até que mensagem queria passar. Jake bocejava e Jane nem ouvia o que o irmão falava. Eu era a única que prestava atenção nele. Não por que eu gostava, mas por respeito.

Depois de duas horas na galeria, fomos até Macy's, Nordstrom e Barney's. Jane não gostava muito sair às compras, só fez isso para irritar Alec.

Jacob caminhou como zumbi pelos corredores das lojas fazendo careta, aproveitei para alguma coisa para Esme. Fui ao corredor de cosméticos e Jake me seguiu. Preferiu me ajudar a escolher esmaltes - meu vicio - do que suportar as brigas dos nossos amigos.

- O que você acha deste lilás? - perguntei para Jake.

Deu de ombros.

- E este vermelho? Não, sou muito nova para pintar minhas unhas de vermelho - deixei o vidrinho em seu lugar.

- Compra este azul. - Jake me mostrou o vidrinho com a cor do quarto dele.

Não gostei.

- Melhor este magenta!

- Compra o azul, não vai doer - pegando de volta o esmalte.

- Tudo bem, mas não gostei muito.

Paguei meu vicio e fomos nos encontrar de novo com os Vulturi.

... ... ...

Depois da tortura, todos fomos à nova casa dos Vulturi. Eles estavam morando no Pent House, enquanto remodelavam a casa que meu pai e Bella tinham rejeitado, por que remodelar custaria mais do que a casa.

A nova casa Vulturi parecia um castelo. A nossa parecia um barraco em comparação com a dos nossos anfitriões.

Enquanto conversávamos, depois do jantar, notei como Jane ficava vermelha até o impossível, quando um garoto desconhecido, alto e magro ia na direção dela, com uma caixinha de azul. Lhe deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

- Quem é ele? - perguntei, cochichando para Alec.

- O amor impossível de Jane - começou a rir.

- Sério? - comecei a rir também.

- Aham, é Demetri, o filho de Felix, nosso motorista.

- Oh - minha cabeça estava a mil, pensando sobre coisas que poderia falar para Jane que a deixariam com vergonha.

- Mas nem pense em zombar sobre isso. - meu amigo adivinhou minhas intenções.

- Por que?

- Olha. - levantou um pouco a manga de sua camisa e vi quatro pontinhos bem alinhados em seu braço.

- O que é isso?

- Enfiou um garfo em meu braço - respondeu com a voz sombria.

Abri os olhos com surpresa.

Olhei para Jane e ela me olhou com um sorriso encantador.

Fiquei arrepiada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minhas Férias Frustadas

O tempo passou rápido demais, já fazia um ano que meu pai me disse que se casaria com Isabella Swan.

Nós seis - Pai, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob e eu - fizemos as malas fomos passar as férias na casa de praia.

Bella ficava trancada na biblioteca - por um ataque de criatividade - e papai foi ao menos três vezes à New York.

...

Eu já estava mais do que acostumada com suas ausências e também não vê-lo todos os dias, mas ele tinha prometido passar o verão todo comigo. Pensei que tendo uma esposa e dois filhos, o manteriam longe do trabalho, pelo menos um pouco.

A primeira vez que ele foi embora, roguei e praticamente chorei, para que não me abandonara. Tudo foi em vão, ele foi embora. Chorei a tarde inteira até dormir nos braços de Esme.

Quando ele voltou, o abracei com toda a minha força. Trouxe uma dúzia de rosas brancas e uma caixa grande de chocolates e prometeu que não voltaria a ir embora.

A segunda vez que ele se foi, me irritei com ele e gritei que era o pior pai do mundo para ele, mas ele não me ouviu, já tinha ido. Voltou uma semana depois, com um grande urso panda de pelúcia, chocolates e flores. Não o perdoei até depois de alguns dias.

A terceira vez que me abandonou esse verão... o ignorei, não gritei, não chorei, e nem me dei ao trabalho de me irritar. Não fiz nada. O que na verdade me supreendeu foi que Bella se irritou muito com ele. Discutiram por um bom tempo no quarto deles, depois disse ele foi embora sem olhar para trás.

...

Dias mais tarde ouvi uma conversa entre Bella e Jacob. Ela perguntou para ele sobre meu comportamento, ambos concordaram que eu parecia um zumbi. Não falava, quase não comia e, é claro, não jogava tênis com Jacob. Quando íamos á praia, não fazia nada mais do que me sentar na areia olhando para o mar, me perguntando por que não era suficiente para o papai.

...

Bella e Jacob insistiram em me levar à cidade. Fomos fazer compras; não tinha muito ânimo para comprar roupa, mas a que tinha estava ficando apertada. Estava crescendo.

Enquanto escolhia a roupa que levaria ao provador, Jake desapareceu. Não dei muita importância, como disse: não tinha ânimos para nada. Acabei escolhendo algumas calças, blusas e vestidos femininos e leves para usar durante o verão.

Logo depois das compras, Isabella nos levou a um restaurante para almoçar. Uma vez lá, acabamos encontrando com uns amigos e nos apresentou como seus filhos. Não vou negar que me senti bem ser apresentada como sua filha. Ao menos alguém se interessava comigo e pelos meus sentimentos.

- Ele é meu filho Jacob e minha filha Renesmee - apontou para nós - Crianças, eles são Peter e Charlotte Whitlock e seus filhos Rosalie e Jasper.

Ambos nos cumprimentaram timidamente com a mão.

Eram muito bonitos e loiros.

Os adultos combinaram de almoçar na minha casa, esse fim de semana. Logo depois deles irem embora Bella pediu sobremesa para nós.


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Promessa

No dia seguinte, enquanto Bella e Esme organizavam tudo para o almoço com os Whitlock, Jake me convidou para dar um passeio na praia.

Caminhamos por um bom tempo em silêncio, até que ele falou.

- Como está se sentindo? - pela forma em que ele falou soube que se referia à ausência de Edward.

- Indiferente.

Pelo canto do olho vi que ele tinha feito uma cara de quem não acreditava no que eu dizia.

- Nessie... eu sei que Edward sempre promete algo mas nunca cumpre... Mas eu não sou assim. Eu quero que você saiba que sempre vou estar aqui, ao seu lado, para quando você precisar. Sempre vou ser teu amigo. Quando olhar para este bracelete você sempre lembrará da minha promessa de amizade e que sempre poderá contar comigo.

Delicadamente pegou a minha mão direita e colocou uma brilhante pulseira de prata, com um pingente.

Peguei o pingente e vi que era um pequeno lobo marrom, feito de um fino quartzo.

Fiquei muito emocionada que não conseguia nem respirar direito.

- Oh Jake! - o abracei com força. - Obrigada por ser meu amigo. Gosto muito de você. - comecei a chorar. - Mas eu não tenho nada para te dar como prova da minha amizade eterna.

- Com um sorriso fico satisfeito. - deu de ombros.

Sorri como nunca antes na minha vida.

- Já sei! - levantei a minha mão direita - Prometo solenemente ser sempre tua melhor amiga e te apoiar em tudo, mesmo sendo uma loucura, como você a mim.

Ele começou a rir.

- E não te chamarei mais de Yeti... não na tua cara. - Isso era verdade.

Jacob me abraçou e me deu um beijo na cabeça.

Como era possível que a palavra de Jacob passasse mais confiança que a dou meu pai.

Apenas conhecia Jake há um ano e já tinha total confiança nele. E agora no meu pai... uma grande parte de mim não confiava mais nele, nem em suas promessas. Promessas vazias que já não significavam nada para ele.

.

.

.

Os Whitlock

Logo depois do almoço com os Whitlock, Jake e eu convidamos Rosalie e Jasper à praia.

Rosalie tinha doze anos mas ia para o segundo ano igual à gente, mas em outra escola. Jasper tinha a idade de Jake e iria entrar no primeiro ano de preparação universitária St. Meyer. Durante os dois anos de ensino médio esteve no time de Luta, o que acabou interessando a Jacob.

- Ganhei o campeonato local da minha divisão - nos contou Jasper como se estivesse falando do clima.

- Que menino mau - murmurei com tom de deboche.

Jasper sorriu amplamente.

Como não tinhamos o que fazer, começamos uma corrida na praia, claro que Jacob ganhou de Jasper e este ganhou de Rosalie e por lógica, eu perdi.

Quando voltamos para casa, Rosalie tirou de sua pequena bolsa, um esmalte rosa e pintou minhas unhas.

- Pronto! Agora somos amigas oficialmente - murmurou a loira.

Comecei a rir . Segundo o que ela me contou, ela e Alice -sua melhor amiga- sempre pintavam as unhas da mesma cor.

- Você tem um cabelo muito bonito Rose.

- Obrigada -passou seus delicados pelo cabelo. - Eu o penteio todas as noites com um pente especial. - Você também tem uns cachos muito lindos e teu cabelo brilha muito.

- Obrigada - vindo dela, com esse cabelo maravilhoso, era um elogio e tanto.

- É uma pena que não estudemos na mesma escola. Talvez o ano que vem.

- Isso é o mais provável. - sorrí.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Por que, se apenas tem onze anos, vai entrar no segundo do médio? Você não deveria entrar no primeiro agora?

- Sim, mas quando estava no fundamental, em vez de entrar ao quarto ano, entrei no quinto - expliquei.

- De verdade? Isso é... impressionante. E por que Jacob está no mesmo ano que você, se tem a mesma idade do meu irmão?

- Ah... - não sabia se falava ou não. Não me correspondia falar disso.

- Quando estava no primeiro ano, meus pais morreram - falou Jacob nas minhas costas - E como não tinha mais familiares, o governo demorou um pouco em localizar Bella e perdí o ano escolar. Também tive que fazer terapia.

- Eu sinto muito. Foi muito descortês da minha parte perguntar...

- Você não sabia - Jake deu de ombros - E isso já foi há muito tempo.

- De verdade, sinto muito mesmo - Jasper falou, olhando feio para a irmã.


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia pertence a VICTORIA WITTAKER e foi escrita originalmente en espanhol, ela pessoalmente me concedeu sua permissão para publicá-la. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Denali... Como Denali?

Esme e Maria -a babá dos Whitlock- nos levaram para tomar um sorvete.

Rosalie tinha convidado sua melhor amiga Alice e seu irmão, Emmett.

Jasper, Rose, Jake e eu sentamos numa mesa e as babás em outra, para cuidar de nós mas dando o nosso espaço.

Eu pedi um iogurte com cerejas, Rose sorvete de morango, Jasper e Jacob um milk shake de chocolate e baunilha respectivamente.

- Olha, aí vem Alice! - berrou Rosalie muito contente, olhando pela janela.

Pelo canto do olho, vi como Jasper se endireitou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo cor de mel, com nervosismo.

- Rose!

- Alice!

Uma menina quase do meu tamanho e muito magra correu aos braços de Rosalie.

Alice tinha o cabelo curto e muito preto. Parecia uma pequena fada.

- Oi Alice! - cumprimentou Jasper com um grande sorriso.

- Oi Jazz- respondeu ela sem dar muita importância.

- Olha, eles são Renesmee Cullen e Jacob Black. Meninos ela é Marie Alice Brandon-Denali. - Rose falou, olhando para a menina pequena ao seu lado.

Enquanto Alice me cumprimentava com entusiasmo e sorria para Jacob, a minha cabeça estava começando a doer.

- E Emmett? - escutei quando Rose perguntou para Alice.

- Esta no... - deixei de ouvi-la por que a dor aumentou .

Denali...

-Co-como Ta-tanya Denali? - consegui falar.

- Você conhece minha tia? - questionou Alice, não acreditando nisso.

- Tua tia?

- Si, a irmã da minha mãe Kate Denali que é esposa do meu pai Garrett Brandon.

Me segurei muito para não vomitar.

- Você a... vê constatemente? Fala com... ela? - perguntei num sussurro.

- O que?

- Você a conhece? - quase gritei.

- No! Mora na Romênia. Ninguém da minha família a vê há mais de dez anos - respondeu uma assustada Alice.

Sabia que não conseguiria conter a vontade de vomitar ou o desmaio por muito mais tempo. Olhei para Jake e saí correndo ao banheiro.

- Nessie!

- Renesmee! - escutei a minha babá.

A minha testa estava brilhando de tanto suor. Quando entrei no banheiro vomitei com violência. Nunca esperei ter uma reação dessa. Não consigo nem entender o que me aconteceu.

Tanya Denali minha mãe, -ou melhor, a mulher que me deu à luz- era irmã da mãe de Alice? Isso a tornava no quê? Na minha prima?

Ela morava na Romênia? O que ela fazia lá? Meu pai sabia disso?

- Minha menina, você está bem? - perguntou Esme batendo na porta do banheiro.

- Alice é filha de Kate, Kate é irmã de Tanya. - murmurei me levantando do chão.

- O que?

No respondi quando saí, enxaguei a boca.

- A menina de cabelo preto, que cumprimentei... seu nome é Alice Brandon-Denali

- Oh minha querida! - Esme me abraçou com força.

- Alice é filha de Kate Denali. Ela... - não conseguia falar o nome dela, nem chamá-la de mãe - Mora na Romênia.


End file.
